Sara Sara Colita de Rana
by princesscyan
Summary: Princess Sara Crispino of the Seelie Elf kingdom has been assigned a personal body guard by request of her overprotective brother. The bodyguard has a secret of her own and may not be suitable for a princess to be around. Art credit twitter user tempeachy


Mari had never been called by the elf prince before. She's never even been called by a general but now, the elf prince himself was requesting her presence immediately at the fortified palace. Mari was certain they had discovered her orc heritage on her father's side. Her fellow soldiers, not knowing of her status, gave looks of pity as she passed them. There would probably be a "trial" determining her a traitor and a spy sentencing her to life in prison.

Mari paused outside the palace gates surrounded by poinsettias, the symbol of the elf empire and committed the beautiful flowers to memory as to have something to remember as she's being thrown in jail. The guards at the door were expecting her and opened the gates with a loud creak.

A beautiful and austere looking woman was standing on the steps of the palace with a young boy flanking her with an umbrella to shield her from the sun. "Katsuki, please follow me." She did not wait for a reply and immediately turned on her heel into the elaborate palace.

"Where are you taking me?" Mari asked, easily keeping pace.

"You have been assigned to be the personal protector of the princess."

"Princess Sara?"

The woman sharply turned to Mari, "She is Her Royal Highness to you, do not ever refer to her by name, human."

Mari bit her tongue back before she revealed herself. "Aren't there better soldiers than I? What makes me so special."

"You aren't special. His Royal Highness is very protective of his sister and has requested the best human female to protect the princess. You were the closest female we could find." They finally stopped in front of an ornate red and gold door.

A young red headed elf was inside knitting and smiled brightly at Mari. "Oh is this the new soldier?" Mari briefly wondered what became of the last personal guardian of the princess when the princess herself came from behind the pillar with a book in each hand. Mari felt her breath catch at the first sight at Princess Sara.

The mean woman nudged Mari and it took Mari a few seconds to understand she was meant to bow. The princess smiled and said, "No need to bow every time. You're going to be seeing me a lot, and I'd rather your skills be put to better use." Mari felt herself blush and the thought of seeing the princess every day. Princess Sara put her hand out, the way the western kingdoms greeted each other. Mari had only ever seen it done and never had done it for herself. And never to a princess. Mari ignored the irritated cluck of the mean woman (whose name turned out to be Lilia, too sweet of a name for such a sour person) and took Sara's hand in hers. Sara had such dainty and soft hands, the hands of a woman who had never had to do any hard work in her life. There was a small callous on the tips of her fingers though. A part of combat training and being able to sneak by unnoticed was paying attention to small details.

"Do you play, your highness?"

Princess Sara looked down at her hands in surprise. "Oh yes, the harp. Sorry my hands are so calloused."

Mari was about to protest the validity to Princess Sara's claim of calloused hands when Lilia announced that the tour was not complete yet and led Mari to what would be her quarters until the end of the war.

"Prince Michele will not be pleased if you allow any harm to come to the princess. That includes emotional harm as well. No man is permitted to be near her highness without the prince's express permission."

"Was there an issue before?"

Lilia looked at Mari, accessing her trustworthiness before sighing, "The last guard broke her trust." Mari tightened her hand into a fist. "Anyway," Lilia continued, "Do not forget your main goal is to make sure the orc barbarians do not get near the princess."

Mari looked down at her hands. She passed for a large human being but any orc who was paying attention would be able to see her true ancestry in the shape of her hips and the strong shape of her jaw, not that orcs were known for focusing on the small details. Her brother, Yuuri, looked more human that she did. He wasn't as bulky, but it was more of a stealthy strength and he used his more human looking advantage to get into the court of the famed viceroy Nikiforov. But Mari was not like her brother who was not weak, but in comparison was outright dainty.

Mari couldn't let herself go down that rabbit hole of thought. This was the hand she was dealt in life, and she couldn't let herself get distracted with fantasies of the princess. The elf-orc war had ripped families apart. Mari had seen her share of ugly in the world and felt an unmistakable need to protect the pure princess from that. She was starting to understand the neurotic prince more.

"Soldier! The princess and her lady-in-waiting require an escort to picnic just outside the palace grounds." Mari immediately snapped back to attention. Sara was wearing a cloak with a hood to conceal her identity, but with all the intricate details and finery the person wearing such a garment would have to be no one other than the princess. Mari looked everywhere but at the princess's face. The prince would never allow the princess to leave the palace if he didn't deem it safe, but Mari would still stay vigilant.

"Could we walk there please" Princess Sara asked the horse handler.

"But it could be dangerous-" the handler began to protest, but the princess cut him off.

"I have my new guard to watch over me. I will be safe."

Then the princess grabbed Mari's arm and half ran half jogged away with her through the gates and led her down the road leading toward the local village marketplace. Once they were quite a wauys away from the palace, Sara gestured to the basket in Mila's hand. Mari had not even noticed Lady Mila had followed them. Sara opened the basket and showed Mari the exotic fruits inside. "The Viceroy sent these fruits to us. Do you recognize them?"

Mari moved closer to inspect the fruits, "No, your highness."

"I thought they were from your kingdom. You're from the east, right? There's only one human territory there I thought."

Mari began to feel beads of sweat form down her back. Of course, she was wearing the insignia for eastern soldiers. The Paia, the region from where Mari's human father was from, was as far away from The Basankan Empire, the human territory Princess Sara was referencing.

"Oh, I'm from around." Internally Mari was cursing herself for not really paying attention when her father was explaining human tradition and common knowledge. The princess looked at Mari with an indiscernible look on her face.

"Here, why don't we set up a picnic. I've even had Mila pack a blanket."

"It's not safe out on the open your highness," Mari started to protest.

"You're here with us and I trust you." Princess Sara looked at Mari with the most pleading eyes. How could she resist those perfectly brown eyes? In some lights they even looked purple. "You know," the princess said, "You can call me Sara. At least when Lilia isn't around."

"I couldn't. It wouldn't be proper."

"Mila does it all the time."

"She's a Lady."

"Are you not a lady?" Sara smirked and felt smug at her superior comeback.

"Not a proper one, " Mari replied.

The three of them spread out the picnic blanket despite Mari's warnings on being out in the open. Mila and Sara sat down and ate a few slices of the fruits in the basket, and they sat in companionable silence. Sara and Mila even convinced Mari to sit down with them after awhile.

"Was this the plan the whole time?" Mari asked after a moment.

"To get out of that stuffy palace and get to know you away from Lilia?" Sara smiled at Mari. Mila pulled out a book from the basket and was comfortably reading under a tree a few feet away from them.

"I wish I would have been privy to this plan."

"You wouldn't have let us if you had known."

Mari considered this, "True," and she pushed her luck a little more and asked, "so why did you really want to escape from the so called stuffy palace?"

Sara picked strands of grass from the ground, "My parents have been making arrangements for me to be married, but Mickey—my brother— keeps sending suitors away." Mari waited for her to continue. "At first, I was grateful for it, but now that I'm older I understand the situation we are dealing with. If I don't get married and placate those orcs, we may never see the war end."

The wind blew softly as the sun began setting. Sara's brown eyes were beginning to turn purple in the light. "Is it the arranged marriage that you're opposed to or the orc husband?" Mari asked this question carefully and for the first time in her life felt like she could shatter.

"A bit of both. I've never been interested in being married. I had hoped that I would be allowed to rule alongside my brother, but we found out that isn't allowed. If we weren't in a war I would have considered joining a religious order to avoid the whole royal marriage fiasco."

Mari imagined Sara with her hair tied back in a braid, covered in a loose scarf and a long flowing black dress. The image somehow morphed into Sara dressed in a traditional wedding kimono and standing in front of Mari, dressed in a men's Hakama. She tried to shake that image out of her mind.

From a young age Mari knew that she did not like men and preferred the company of other women. She had been with a wide variety of women before, orcs, humans, and one other elf, but she'd never felt as physically drawn to anyone as she had Sara.

"But you're lucky you're just human. You didn't have to get involved in our war but you did."

"I could not sit by. We all have been affected by this," Mari sighed, "There are always casualties in war."

Princess Sara gently placed her arm on Mari, "I'm sorry, I didn't know—Mickey does not tell me what is going on out there."

"Consider yourself lucky."

Even if she wasn't half-orc, Mari would have still gotten involved. She couldn't sit there and watch elves and orcs destroy human villages who weren't involved in their war.

"What were you before you were a soldier?"

Mari thought about that for a minute. Before the war she was a young teenager, barely starting to show her orc horn at the top of her spine. Her mother and father had seen tensions arising with orcs and elves and decided their father Toshiya should take Yuuri and Mari for their safety and pass as full humans. "I helped my father with our family's inn. We acquired land with hot springs, and I attended to guests' needs."

"I can't imagine you younger. I bet you had twig sized arms."

"I've always been a sturdier woman."

Sara giggled, "That fits you more somehow," and she reached her hands underneath the spaulder and the fabric of the tunic of Mari's shoulders. "You know," Sara started, "It's not often I get to meet human women taller than me." Mari let her explore the scarred skin, and she watched as Sara gently traced the outline of a particularly large battle wound.

"What time is it?" Mari and Sara's heads snapped up at Mila. They had forgotten she was even there.

"It's probably time I got you two back. I shouldn't have let myself be dragged away for so long."

Although the palace was not that far from the field, Sara found herself struggling to keep up. "Are you tired?" Mari was worried about Sara's flushed cheeks. The princess shook her head no a little too hard.

"I'm fine."

…  
They fell into a bit of a routine. When Sara was not busy hosting guests or doing other royal duties, she would sneak away to have picnics or take long walks. Once Mari suggested she and the princess go without the lady in waiting in order to better protect the princess from harm, at least that's what she told herself.

There were rumors that in the rural parts of the kingdom there was even more violence and fighting. Princess Sara would never admit this, but Mari could see that she felt partly responsible for the war continuing.

"I think I am going to meet with a few orc suitors soon."

"Oh."

Mari didn't know what to say. Over the past few months, the two of them had never had nothing to say, and Mari had never been so open with someone else before. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the palace gate. Lilia was waiting there with a faint hint of a smile on her face.

Lilia gestured for Mari to leave, but as Mari was leaving Princess Sara lightly touched her arm. "I hope you don't mind Lilia, but I feel much safer when she's nearby."

In no place to argue with the princess, Lilia lead them into the receiving room. Mari tried to make herself as small as possible and followed behind Sara. There were several orc men and elf guards standing around. The king and queen were seated near the front of the room, centering themselves as all attention should be on them. The crowned prince Michele (or Mickey if you're his sister or mom) was skulking in his own chair beside his father. There was an empty chair beside the queen for the princess.

Upon seeing the princess enter the room, every orc either stood at attention or bowed, unsure of the customs here. Mari surveyed the room and felt more relaxed after seeing more elf guards in the room. That relief instantly vanished when she saw Jean Jacques Leroy, her childhood friend when she grew up in Paia. There had been many occasions where he and his father had visited Mari's family inn.

All the blood drained out of Mari's face. She felt her heartbeat in her throat. She was going to be caught and Sara would never forgive her.

The announcer stood next to Sara and shouted, "Her Royal Highness Princess Sara Laura Vasilisa of the House of Crispino," Sara stood before Jean, "and Commander Jean Jacques Leroy of the Paian Empire grandson of Emperor William Petit."

Even Mari knew that Jean should bow, but he remained just as stubborn as he had in childhood. Though elves were incredibly tall orcs and especially orc men, towered over everyone.

Jean spoke addressing the king and queen, dismissing the princess entirely, "Why don't we just end this war? I'll be sure to set your daughter off in a nice fortress and I'll speak to my father about being more…receptive to peace."

Michele looked ready to murder him, but he stayed silent. Mari watched Sara's face looking for any sign of hesitation, but she kept her face eerily neutral. Michele looked ready to speak but thought better of it.

Princess Sara stepped forward to Jean and offered her hand, which Jean took. "I only wish for peace for every kingdom, and the way towards peace is to unite the second in line for the throne to the orc commander, grandson of the emperor then so be it."

Mari felt her knees almost betray her, but Mila (how did she get in there) held her steady. "We have to be there for her. You have to stay strong for her highness because this is harder for her than for us." Mari couldn't argue with that and with shaky legs stood straighter. There were a few tense nods from everyone in the room, and Sara quickly curtsied and excused herself.

Mari followed after her, "Your highness." Sara turned around.

"I…" but what could Mari do to comfort her? She agreed to marry him on her own.

"I just want to go to bed and for this war to be over."

"Do you want me to go get someone to prepare you for bed?"

"I don't want to be around anyone right now." Mari nodded and started to turn around until Mari reached out for her arm, "but I still need a little bit of help."

With much trepidation, Mari entered the princess' apartment. It was just as grand as the rest of the palace, but Mari could see where bits of Sara's personality shown through with the plotted plants near every open window and tumbling out of every balcony.

"Let me get out of this dress. If you wouldn't mind I don't know how to heat up the warming pan. The last time I tried I almost set my sheets on fire." Sara stepped behind the divider while pointing towards the fireplace. Mari hadn't seen a pan as fine as the one hanging above the ornate fireplace. She gingerly lifted it from the hook and set it carefully on the table and found river stones to heat up for the pan in a beautifully ornate box that probably cost more coins than Mari had ever seen in her entire life. While waiting for the stones to warm up Sara had slipped into her nightgown.

Mari tried to contain the gasp when she saw her.

"I know you've never seen me in my sleep wear, but I didn't think it was that shocking."

"It's a good shocking."

Sara smiled and turned around, "Could you braid my hair for me? I really ought to learn how to do this on my own but…" Mari hesitated, not trusting herself to touch the princess and not blush the instant her hand brushed against her neck. Sara saw her hesitation and back tracked, "Unless you don't want to. Or can't… oh my goodness, have you always had such short hair? I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed you knew or even wanted to."

"No, your highness! I would…I can braid hair. It's been awhile though."

Sara took Mari's hand and led her to the vanity inside her bedroom and sat down in front of the mirror. Mari stood directly behind and took a few seconds to admire the long perfect locks belonging to the princess before she picked up a comb raised a trembling hand to Sara's head. Brushing Sara's hair, braiding it, was a divine act. Mari took extra care in weaving every strand into its proper place. If Mari was taking too long Sara didn't complain.

When she finally finished braiding Sara's hair, Mari was surprised that Sara jumped out of her seat and pulled Mari into a tight embrace. "Thank you," she said, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life."

Needing a way to escape, but not wanting to leave the princess' arms Mari replied gently, "Let me get the pan and warm the bed for you."

Sara let her go. Mari walked over to the burning hearth and carefully removed the black river rocks from the stove and quickly depositing them into the warming pan. A few tendrils of smoke escaped from the pan, letting Mari know it was ready, and she carried it to the princess' bed.

Pulling back the sheets and comforter felt extremely intimate. Mari had done this a million times as a child when she helped her parents in the inn, but none of that compared with warming the bed for someone as beautiful and alluring as Sara. "It should be warm enough now," Mari set the cooling stones back in their box and Sara slipped into the covers.

"Mari."

"Yes, your highness?"

"Please call me Sara when we're in private."

Mari smiled, "Yes, Sara?"

"I hear that they do things differently in the orc kingdoms. That they don't have separate apartments for married couples even if they're royal."

Carefully, Mari replied, "That is true."

"I suppose I'll have to get used to the idea of sharing a bed with someone."

"After a while it becomes easy. And then when you're single you need time to adjust sleeping alone."

Sara propped herself up in the bed, "You've shared a bed with someone? You never told me."

"I do not wish to deceive her highness, so I beg to not ask me. You are the princess and I could never outright disobey you, but please do not press me."

Sara furrowed her brows, "If you are trying to hide that you are unmarried it's okay. I don't judge. I know how common it is for humans."

There was silence. Mari stood there awkwardly. "No, your highness. This secret is more serious."

Sara sighed and flopped down on her pillow. "Mari, I—I don't want to force you to tell me or force you to do anything. I only want to try something with you." She took a deep breath, "Would you please share the bed with me. I just want to see what it's like."

"It wouldn't be proper."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Nothing about me is proper when in private, even you ought to realize that by now."

Mari knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Slowly, she removed her spaulder and her weapons starting with the short sword tucked at her hip and then moving down to the knives in her boots. Mari took her time undoing the laces and slipping her feet out of the boots and haphazardly leaving her belongings on the beautiful rug. She turned to the lamp on the nightstand and dimmed it til the only light illuminating the room came from the quickly setting sun.

"Are you sure you want someone like me in your bed?" Mari asked, suddenly unsure.

"Yes, always."

Mari slid in to the warm and inviting bed wearing a tunic and war breeches. Though clothed, she felt naked with Sara's eyes watching her. Sara shifted herself closer to Mari and placed her hands on Mari's chest.

"Your heart beat is so sure and loud."

Mari watched as Sara scooted closer and pressed her ear against Mari's ribcage. Their legs became entangled and Mari couldn't stop herself from gently stroking Sara's head. "Sleep well." And that's how Sara fell asleep. Sleep did not come as easily for Mari.

…

Mari woke up and found the princess had already left. She lifted her head and saw Sara sitting on the edge of the bed clutching a pillow with tear stained eyes.

"Your highness?"

"You told me. You told me not to pry, and I swear I wasn't trying to, but I don't know if I can trust you."

Mari didn't speak. She didn't move.

"I saw your mark. You are an orc. You're not human at all."

"Please your highness—"

Sara began pacing, "You didn't lie to me. You basically admitted to me you had a secret, but I was hoping it was…it doesn't matter what I was hoping. You deceived me."

"Your highness, please. I never wanted to hurt you. From the day we met all I have cared about is your safety."

"Are you a spy sent to hypnotize me? Trick me?"

"No, you've got to believe me."

Sara stopped pacing and sat on the bed next to Mari, "If you're not a sorcerer then why is it I can't stay away from you?"


End file.
